The Good, The Bad and The Slightly Crazy
by TheTaintedCherryTree
Summary: Zoey has always been on the side of darkness, working with Kalona and Neferet. Will she be able to stand back by Nyx even if when everyone she's ever known leaves her side? AU & OC's. Full summary on the inside. Not femslash.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hi guys. This is our first story on this that we're actually not going to basically abandon. Anyway, we'd like to thank our beta Nicia for helping us with this prologue. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is allowed. Read & Review people!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but our own characters, imagination and the plot, because as you might have noticed we are not P.C. and Kristin Cast - or are we? Only messing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full summary:**

**Zoey has always been on the side of darkness, working with Kalona & Neferet, but stumbles into light with a little from a few unexpected friends. Will she be able to stand back by Nyx even if when everyone she's ever known leaves her side, incluing Stark? Or will she turn back into the darkness she's always known?**

* * *

The Good, The Bad and The Slightly Crazy

Prologue

Zoey

Planning, planning and more planning! I'm about to go mad. Between Neferet and Kalona arguing and the raven mockers constantly cawing, hissing and making all the other noises that they do, we're not getting very far. So far this little 'planning' session has been a failure. Want to know what we've gotten done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We would've gotten a hell of a lot moredone had Kalona not let some of his sons sit in on our session. Earlier they were cawing in our faces, and by ours, I mean mainly mine.

"Get those stupid mutated birds out of here so we can actually get something done!" See what I mean? Arguments and idiotic bickering. Oh, that was Neferet, just to let you know. She looks like she's about to blow a fuse. I'd say I feel sorry for her, and to be completely honest I do. She's more of a mother than my own is. I just realized after all the time I've been talking to you that I haven't told what we were planning. Do you want to know? Well, whether you do or not doesn't matter to me. We're plotting world domination.

A thought suddenly occurred to me, though I wasn't sure how much use it would be. "Do you think we could get those Scottish twins to help us?" I always notice these two girls who walk around campus together, I think they're twins. I'm not sure what their names are but I know that they both start with the letter S. That's all I know.

"Why in the name of the Goddess herself would they help us? They're too stuck in what they do every day," Neferet said back to me as I walked out the door.

***Later that day***

I walked into the common room to hear a conversation going on between a bunch of people who I don't really know.

"I hear Neffy, Birdboy and Redbird are plotting world domination again."

"You'd think they'd give up wouldn't you? The Romans and the English tried and, well, we all know how great both of those attempts worked out."

I'd tell you who said what but I have absolutely no clue as to what came out of whose mouth. Talk about being identical. As I stepped a little closer to get a better look, I found that they actually have quite a few differences. One has longer hair and paler skin. The group they're with seems to be an unusual lot. One of them, a guy, has orange hair and I'm not joking, it's actually bright orange. At least his eyes are normal.

Randomly, the twin with the shorter hair said, "Those raven mockers were good for something after all!"

Her sister looked at her and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Did you not see them earlier?"

"See them doing what earlier? What are you talking about?"

"Skylar, Storm's having one of her days where she becomes quite unobservant,so you just might have to tell her what happened," said one person in the group, which I noticed were actually two separate groups.

"Ugh, fine. Right. Well, earlier I was passing by the small neglected shed when I heard voices and decided to do a little bit of eavesdropping and found out that Neffy, Birdboy and Redbird were doing a bit of, hm, shall we say planning - as I told you earlier on in this conversation. If they were planning they weren't doing a good job because all I heard was raised voices, exasperated sighs and cawing. I wouldn't think they got anything done. The entire thing was very interesting altogether." So her name was Skylar and then Storm must be the sister. "Oh, yes, before I forget, the raven mockers were cawing in Redbird's face." Before she could say another word her sister started to speak.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. That was really something to laugh at. Next time you're telling a story try to not forget to mention meif I'm there." Well, she doesn't sound annoyed at all. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" Orange hair shouted.

"Who are you talking t-"

"What do you want Zoey? We have better things to be doing than telling you to get lost-"

"Why don't you just go away and save us the trouble of having to waste our energy on removing you from the room!"

Everything was shouted by people I didn't know, apart from the first speaker that is**,** and even then I didn't know him as anything other than Orange hair. "Woah, woah, woah, cool down guys. She's just standing here. She's not doing anything."

Thank the Goddess that my Warrior and Guardian James Stark came to my rescue. He turned to me and asked, ''So how are you m'lady?'' he leaned in and kissed me. I blushed.

Gagging sounds and complaints filled the air as a guy with black hair said, ''Ahem - no pda please.''

''You will understand when you find your true love.'' Stark explained.

''Save the old-man wisdom crap for someone who cares!'' Skylar shouted.

Stark chuckled and gave a light hearted sigh.

"Je m'appelle Storm. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je-"

"Stop speaking French with a Polish accent!" they all screamed.

And with that Stark and I walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: We are very, very, very sorry about basically dropping of the face of the earth for a couple of months but here's chapter 1! Special thanks to those two who reviewed and to our beta - you guys rock! See you at the bottom ~ TTCT.**

The Good, The Bad and The Slightly Crazy

Chapter 1

Storm POV.

"Books, glorious boo-"

"Would you _please_ stop singing that!"

"I wouldn't be singing those three stupid words if you hadn't been singing it the whole way here!" was the response from my dear sister Skylar. "And I'm not here to buy books. I'm here to buy stationery. So, it really is your fault that I started singing it in the first place."

"Okay, okay," I said as I raised my hands, "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Skylar replied in the tone of voice that you just might describe as, well, flat.

"Do I look like I'm sorry?" I retorted as I walked closer to the young adult fiction section of the books.

Halfway there I heard Skylar's reply of, "No, not really. Anyway, you know where to find me."_ Of course I know where to find you, _I thought to her, not expecting a reply. I had finally reached my destination when, to my astonishment I saw Damien Maslin.

"Hello Damien," I said in the nicest voice I could muster at the moment, which wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do considering he was a friend of Zoey's and also a part of her inner circle.

"Oh, hello**.** Storm**,** is it?" Confusion and surprise coated his voice.

"'Tis indeed," I paused, "How are you doing these days?" The subject I was about to bring up made me feel somewhat terrible about being so horrid to him over the past few months.

"As good as I can be at the moment. Why? Who wants to know?" I could sense the bad attitude coming on and made a quick decision to try and avert it.

"Just me… and possibly Skylar. I know we don't really get along but we could always try just for the sake of it, because, to be honest, I'm tired of fighting." I said, hoping my expression and the look in my eyes told him I wasn't lying.

"But I thought you didn't like Zoey?" I realized that he was looking very confused.

"By that I didn't mean that I would try to get along with _Zoey_. I just meant that I would try to get along with you and maybe, oh, I don't know, Shaunee."

"I'm not sure...-"

"Oh**,** come on**,** Damien, please. We don't have to tell Zoey. I'm not trying to be mean, but I thought you knew how to think for yourself and not just be controlled by Zoey and Neferet."

"I _do_ know how to think for mysel- wait, you didn't mention Kalona. Why?"

"I didn't mention Kalona because I can see that he's being controlled by Neferet and-"

"Neferet does not control him!" Damien shouted.

"Shh! Keep it down!" I shushed him while I grabbed his sleeve and made him calm down. "We'll have to continue this another time where we'll have a littlemore privacy. I'll find you soon," I waved at him and headed back to the fictional young adult section. I spotted Skylar standing beside the shelf with three books in her hand when I approached. She handed them to me hurriedly, "Go pay for these and I'll meet you by the car. I have to go get some... stuff from a different shop. See you soon."

_Well that wasn't strange at all, _I thought to myself.

* * *

The House of Night came into view from the car and I sighed as I thought about the trouble that came with living here. These were times when I really started to miss (the Isle of)Skye which wasso peaceful and beautiful even though it was crawling with guardians who trained on a daily basis. But, anyway, there's nothing I - or we, I should say - can do about it. "Dumdidumdidum..."

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked, looking slightly confused. I turned myself to look at her completely I replied, "What did it sound like I was doing?"

"I don't know. For all I know of what's going on inside your head you could have been singing the part of Jedward's song Lipstick where it sounds like they forgot the lyrics," she answered.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" _I hope she realizes that's a rhetorical question. _

"Eh, maybe," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Priestesses, we are back," Fargon's voice sounded from the front passenger seat. Fargon was one of Kalona's sons, one of the two Raven Mockers who protected me and Skylar. But, don't worry they don't look like normal Raven Mockers, they look like Kalona - a person with wings. Skylar didn't want to be protected by Fargon - because she doesn't really trust him **- **so I agreed to let him be my warrior and Skylar is now being protected by Caius, but that's only when our guardians from Skye are on patrol shifts that they can't change. No one notices the guardians because they help the warriors protect the school, but they're in the car with us now. "Ms. Storm, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No thank you**,** Fargon. You can go about your duties. I'm almost positive that Connor and Séamus have this one covered. But thank you none-the-less," I replied with a slight smile.

"See ya sis!"was shouted at me. We can all pretty much guess who that came from.

"M'lady, you should be going. It will be light soon," Connor said as he watched Fargon and Caius head towards their rooms in the warrior building.

We started walking towards my room when I realized that Connor had left and now Séamus had with the task of staying the night. Our - mine and Skylar's - parents, well mainly our dad, can be very protective of us. Poor Séamus, having to put up with me 24/7 this week. Connor had to do it last week. I don't know how he's still sane. Well maybe he's not and he's just very good at hiding it. They do this every week - one guards us one week and the other guards us the next.

"Fair play to Connor for putting up with my ranting, wouldn't you say**,** Séamus?" I asked him, slightly looking over my shoulder.

"Aye. I would say that. You can be a tad bit hard to put up with at times."

He must've thought he said something wrong because he continued with, "Not that I'm trying to be disrespectful, M'lady."

I stopped at my door and giggled slightly, "You needn't worry about that. I know I can be hard to put up with. You and Connor don't have to stay in my room at night you know. The warrior building isn't that far away." I unlocked the door, opened it and walked in. I turned in a slow circle examining the room, making sure nothing was out of its place - or well, too much out of place. I loved my room. If you were smart enough you would realize that the room just might tell a few things about me, be they important or otherwise. Dark beige curtains covered the windows, two of the walls were painted emerald green and the other two were painted a medium cream. The duvet cover was cream with blue**,** green and pink flowers and birds on it. The bookshelves were full of books - both fact and fiction - notebooks with nearly half of the pages ripped out, ringbinders with things sticking out this, that and the other way, folders, DVDs, CDs of various types of music and on top of the book shelves sat candles that smelled of eithervanilla, rose, rain, apple, cinnamon or other various scents. There were three book shelves in total and with the candles stood a vase of origami flowers - have you guessed that I like flowers and birds yet? **- **in the middle of them.

I heard rustling and turned to see what Séamus was doing. Sleeping bag in hand, he started setting it up on the floor about 3-4 metres away from my bed. I grabbed my pjs and headed into the bathroom to change. I threw my clothes into the wash basket and got into my pyjamas. "Where the hell did I put my toothbrush?" I said to myself, "Eh, I'll just use the other one from the packet." I eventually got my teeth brushed and then I did my hair in a plait. I walked out of the bathroom, turned off the light and got into bed. "Night," I said to Séamus. A muttered, "Good night" was all I heard before the wonderful blackness of sleep took over my mind.

* * *

I woke up to the strangest sight I'd ever woken up to. Lines and weirdly shaped spots. It took me a couple of seconds to realize where I was and it turned out to be the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard, "Storm? Are you alright?" That's definitely not Séamus or Connor. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Now I know who it is. Skylar. Séamus must've left with Connor to help the warriors. "I know you're awake so get off of the floor, grab your clothes, go into the bathroom, get dressed and then pretty yourself up."

"Why do I have to 'pretty myself up'?" I asked while rummaging through my wardrobe. I found what I needed and turned back to look at Skylar.

"We have a meeting with the Vampyre High Counsel. And before you ask how, we're using Skype."

"I thought that wasn't for another four hours?"

"You're right. It's not for another four hours," Skylar replied while grabbing one of my notebooks. She flicked through it and got a sly look on her face, "What's this then?" _Crap_. I'd forgotten to rip that page out. By the time I had snapped out of myinner rambling Skylar was nearly halfway down the hall.

"Get back here!" I shouted, running after her. I finally caught up to her but she still had my notebook.

"Hello twins. What do we have her-" Alina said, suddenly appearing in the hallway in front of us.

"Hey Skylar. Hi Storm. Alina," our good friend Rayne said, coming out of her room after apparently hearing the commotion. "Going around trying to spread gossip again? Yes...no?" No answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I'll be taking this and now you can go back to your group of people who actually care about the rumours you spread around about everyone," she said as she took the notebook out of Alina's hand. With a 'hmph' Alina flicked her hair over her shoulder, spun on her heel and stormed away.

"Thanks for that Rayne," I said, sighing with relief.

"Not a problem, but if you don't mind me asking, what's in here that's got you so worked up about it?" Rayne replied while she gave me a curious look.

"Well-"

"Nothing too important. Just some random doodling that I'd like to keep to myself," I said while Skylar mumbled a quiet 'ow'.

"Okay then. Here you go and I'll hopefully see you two later?" Rayne was already walking away when she said that. It was the type of question you didn't need to answer because it wasn't really a question.

Yanking her arm from my grip Skylar turned her head to give me a slight glare and said, "You have bony elbows."

**A/N: Doing this was never our intention but we are taking the time to write these chapter(s) and we would like to know what you think of them because otherwise we think we are just wasting our time. We are not forcing you to review but it would be nice if you did. Thank you for reading this and we will try to update sooner but this is our first fic and inspiration is hard to find.**


End file.
